Pétalos de diamantes
by Exelion
Summary: Fanfic del dia de los corazones y cascos. Sabes que tu amiga es una mala influencia, pero tienes otros motivos para juntarte con ella. A Diamond TiaraxSilver Spoon Shipfic.
1. Silver Tiara

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy fue un día de los corazones y cascos que jamás olvidaré. La aburrida escuela y las mismas actividades conmemorativas de siempre no fueron nada en comparación. Aun siento el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón en mi pecho porque… ¡Besé a Diamond Tiara!"_

Rió inocente y dejó de escribir unos momentos mientras unas agradables sensaciones afloraban nuevamente de su pecho. Una calidad sensación reconfortante. Un tenue rubor marcaba sus mejillas.

Pataleó cual potrilla enamorada por la emoción para despejarse y poder seguir escribiendo.

_"Voy a comenzar desde el principio y espero no divagar demasiado. Era un hermoso día este 14 de febrero…"_

Los pegasos movían las nubes para despejar el cielo y preparar todo para las alegres parejas que saldrían, en esta ocasión sin igual, a compartir un momento mágico con ese poni especial que las o los complementaba.

Este año las CMC le entregaron un rollo expresando sus más gratos deseos y felicitaciones en este día a la señorita Cheerilee. No exageraron como el año pasado con el corazón gigante. O eso pensaban hasta que éste se desplegó revelando metros y metros de papel que, como si tuviera voluntad propia, recorrió los pasillos de la escuela sin nada que lo detenga.

—No se preocupe maestra, yo traeré el resto para que pueda leerlo —dijo Scootaloo persiguiendo el manuscrito.

_"La expresión de la señorita es graciosa cuando alguna de esas moco-"_ borró eso último que escribió "_Lo siento diario, no era mi intención. Es que a veces la actitud de mi amada se me pega sin querer. Ya sabes como es."_

_"Como te decía, su expresión ante ellas es graciosa. La verdad es que son buenas chicas y a veces me duele tratarlas así, no se lo merecen, pero todo lo hice por ella. Por Diamond Tiara."_

Luego vino el típico intercambio de tarjetas. Los pocos potrillos del salón le dieron a Diamond Tiara muchas tarjetas. Eso puso celosa a Silver y la entristecía al mismo tiempo. Temía que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de robarse a su potranca. Observaba de reojo como Diamond leía con indiferencia aquellas tarjetas con leyendas sobreexplotadas y cursis.

Al menos eso trajo algo de alivio a su ser.

_"Temí perderla. Hubo ocasiones en que unos potrillos se acercaban deliberamente a preguntarle si querían salir con ella. Gusanos. Pero ella los despistaba a todos. Eso me traía algo de alivio pero al mismo tiempo, miedo. Miedo de saber que me botaría como basura si no llegaba a corresponderme. Que me trataría de enferma por querer andar con una yegua en vez de con un semental."_

_"Pero eso ya no importa ahora…"_

A la salida Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara aprovecharon la festividad para concurrir a los distintos juegos y atracciones que Ponyville ofrecía.

Carrera de enamorados. Salto de confianza. ¿Cuál pareja devora más rápido el pastel de manzanas en forma de corazón?

_"Cortesía de Applejack, la hermana de Apple Bloom"_ Agregó a su escrito con una risilla al recordar la cara embarrada de Diamond Tiara.

Durante toda la tarde ambas disfrutaron de la compañía de la otra. Si sacamos su actitud de creída y sus ataques a las CMC el resto de ella era para amar. Su risa, cabello, ojos, sus momentos de alegría y regocijo.

Todo eso y más le daban un motivo a Silver para amar a Diamond.

_"Desviaba la mirada hacia ella cada vez que podía para reírme junto a ella. Me gusta verla feliz y alegre. Es por eso que estoy a su lado y soporto que sea molesta con los demás. Para contentarla."_

Suspiró antes de seguir escribiendo.

_"Pero de regreso a su casa me di cuenta que no podía seguir cargando esta mascara que llevo por ella mientras mi corazón anda en una montaña rusa de emociones. Para ser francos, era hora de decirle la verdad"_

_"¿Pero cómo?"_

_"Pues… la respuesta vino sola."_

La mansión de Diamond queda de paso hacia la de Silver Spoon. Era una de las pocas residencias de este tipo en Ponyville. Su andar era animado con charlas sobre su día y cosas de potrillas de su edad. Y claro, la tarea de mañana. ´

Pero al rato Diamond Tiara se dio cuenta que su amiga se le quedaba mirando, dejando que hablara sola. Las veces que lograba atraparla haciendo eso desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo en su pelaje.

«¿Tendrá fiebre?» pensó Diamond sin darle mucha importancia realmente.

En un momento sintió que estaba sola. Que nadie la acompañaba. Al darse la vuelta vio a su amiga parada en el lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno.

—¿Te encuentras bien Silver Spoon? Te he notado rara toda la tarde.

Ahora la cara de Silver se tiñó de un poderoso sonrojo al percatarse que ella se dio cuenta de sus indiscretas miradas. Con algo de timidez le preguntó.

—Hay algo que quiero probar —dijo Silver Spoon.  
>—¿Si? —inquirió Diamond.<br>—¿Puedes… acercarte?

A Diamond no le gustaba los rodeos, tanto los de animales como los de dar vueltas en el asunto y no ir al punto, y se acercó pesadamente.

—¿De qué se trata-

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Silver Spoon había invadido su espacio personal plantando un beso casto. Rápido. Y sin penitencia.

El fulgor de sus sonrojos se mezcló en uno sólo.

Se separó apenada, desviando la mirada de su amada mientras que Diamond hacía lo mismo.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó Silver sin mirarla y con una grata sonrisa.  
>—E-está bien.<p>

No pudo responder por la cantidad de pensamientos que rondaban por su mente. La mayoría de ellos agradables.

Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Continuaron su camino acompañadas del atardecer y de un silencio sepulcral. Nada incómodo. Más bien especial.

El cantico de las aves en aquel sector alejado del pueblo armonizaba con el momento.

Ninguna se miraba. Mantuvieron sus ojos delante siguiendo el camino de tierra adornado con piedras blancas a los costados hasta llegar a la casa de Diamond.

_"Era tan difícil despedirse."_

Recordó el instante donde ambas se detuvieron en la gran puerta de rejas que delimitaba la propiedad de la familia de Diamond.

_"Normalmente le hubiera dicho algo como "Hasta mañana Diamond" y me iría sin más. Algunas veces pasaba por alto mis despedidas."_

_"Pero hoy fue distinto. No quería despedirme de ella. Mi cuerpo y mi mente lo sabían. Y parece que los de ella también."_

_"Permanecí inmóvil con la cabeza gacha hasta que ella llamó mi atención con un gentil toque de su casco rosa… y me dijo…"_

—H-hoy fue un… buen día —dijo Diamond para romper el silencio.

Sin más remedio giró para afrontar la situación.

—Escucha D-Diamond… lo que sucedió a mitad del camino…

Pero no pudo terminar por el suave contacto del casco de Diamond en su labio.

_"Fue una muy linda forma de decirme que me quedara cayada dos segundos. Es la primera vez que me lo pide tan amablemente."_

—Dame tiempo para procesar todo esto… pero sólo quiero saber una cosa primero… ¿Tu… estás enamorada… de mí?

Aun teniendo el casco en su boca asintió tímidamente y con un sonrojo.

Y antes de quitar su casco se acercó rápida y le plantó un beso en su mejilla. Igual de casto. Igual de puro.

—Adiós.

Ingresó a su morada rápidamente y corrió desesperada por el extenso jardín frontal hasta desaparecer detrás del umbral de la puerta principal como si fuera una niña pequeña que acababa de cometer una maldad y corría a su casa a buscar refugio.

_"Gracias a eso no pudo conciliar el sueño, lo que me llevó a escribirte mi querido diario. Por una parte siento un gran alivio por haber hecho eso. Pero por el otro siento temor. Temor de perderla por querer cumplir el capricho de mi corazón."_

_"¿Valdrá la pena ese beso si ella decide cortar nuestra amistad?"_

Se toca allí. Buscando un rastro físico de aquel momento mágico.

_"Sólo estoy segura de algo. Pase lo que pase. Decidas lo que decidas. Nunca voy a olvidar ese beso… o a ti… mi princesita mimada"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.<br>**

**Como leyeron, esta es la primera parte de dos o tres sobre esta pareja, **subire el resto** durante el transcurso del dia de los corazones y cascos asi que esten atentos para no perderse el resto de esta bella historia de amor.**

**Fanfic basado en el tumblr "Tea Time with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon"**

**Nos leemos mas tarde.**


	2. Diamond Spoon

_"Querido diario:_

_Sé que no te he utilizado… apropiadamente desde hace meses y de verdad lamento usarte para dibujos tontos y también arrancar tus hojas para hacer barcos de papel. Pero hoy tengo algo muy importante que decirte… mi mejor amiga me besó."_

Eso escribió Diamond Tiara en su diario aquella noche que la luna llena gobernaba sobre los cielos.

No podía conciliar el sueño. Sólo podía rememorar ese momento mágico una y otra vez.

_"¿Mágico?"_

Escribió con lentitud, dudando de aquella palabra por un segundo. Quiso borrarla pero no pudo, algo muy dentro de ella lo impedía.

Tanta fue la presión que comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Estaba desesperada por descubrir lo que le pasaba. La duda la atormentaba. También lo desconocido.

_"No sé qué hacer diario. Tengo miedo. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. En ella. Ni siquiera la veo como mi amiga… pero tampoco puedo pensar siquiera en alejarme o decirle que ya no seamos nada."_

Con frustración arrojó su diario contra la pared y hundió su cabeza contra el acolchado de su cama de dos plazas y gritó para desahogarse.

Funcionó, pero no demasiado.

Luego de permanecer así por unos minutos se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y mojarse con agua fría. Pero se percató de cómo la luz de la luna invadía su cuarto y señalaba hacia su diario.

Algunas de sus páginas se había separado por la fuerza del impacto.

Angustiada recogió las hojas y trató de acomodarlas guiándose por el primer escrito que reconocía.

_"Es la primera vez que escribo en uno de estas cosas. Mi nueva amiga me lo obsequió, dice que se llama_ _diario. Hace mucho frio aquí. Estoy en una especie de campamento donde los hijos de padres como mi papi se divierten un rato._

_Conocí a una potrilla agradable, se llama Silver Spoon. Durante los días que duró el campamento nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Sus lentes son chistosos."_

Rió al acordarse de las primeras impresiones que tuvo de Silver. Siguió leyendo las anotaciones inocentes de su ser hasta llegar a una parte que consideró importante.

_"Silver Spoon me dijo que gracias al trabajo de su padre se iba a mudar a Ponyville ¡Ahora podremos ser amigas para siempre! Aunque últimamente me he sentido rara. No sé como describirlo pero a la hora de dormir sentía un extraño calor en mi pecho, lo extraño es que sucedía porque compartía la carpa con Silver._

_No voy a mentirte diario, me encanta la sensación. Haré lo posible para mantenerme de esa forma cuando volvamos a Ponyville."_

Esa declaración escrita dejó pensando a Diamond. Por más inocente que fuese su escrito, y teniendo en cuenta que en ese entonces no sabía nada del amor, podía identificar esa misma sensación de aquellos días en el beso de Silver.

Debía seguir investigando.

Durante toda la noche permaneció ordenando y leyendo página tras página de su diario intimo descubriendo con asombro como su relación con su mejor amiga crecía cada vez más al punto de llegar a ser muy intimas.

Y cada cierta cantidad de paginas volvía a leer lo mismo.

Fuertes palpitares.

Sensaciones cálidas.

Mente en blanco.

Ganas de abrazarla y nunca soltarla.

Y sólo ocurría cuando organizaban piyamadas. Más específicamente cuando compartían la misma cama para dormir.

«¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Por qué sentía eso cuando estaba con ella?» pensaba.

Pero cuando parecía que estaba a punto de descubrir la causa encuentra algo que no esperaba. Hojas garabateadas.

Todas y cada una de ellas.

Pasaba las páginas con mayor velocidad cada vez, sólo para descubrir que estaban ilegibles.

«Rayada. Rayada. Rayada. Rota. Arrugada. Borrada ¡Rayada rayada rayada!».

Dio un grito de resignación antes de dejarse caer al suelo ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué la mayoría de esas páginas estaban así? Se concentraba en vano tratando de recordar lo sucedido.

Algo en su interior le intuía que Silver Spoon estaba detrás de todo esto.

¿Pero como averiguarlo?

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente el sol coronaba las primeras horas de la mañana y los potrillos como nuestras protagonistas debían asistir a un nuevo día escolar.

Como siempre Silver Spoon caminaba sola hacia la escuela. No estar acompañada de Diamond durante el trayecto era moneda corriente pero esa mañana había algo extraño. Tenía el presentimiento que alguien la seguía de cerca.

Pero sus sospechas se hicieron de lado al ver un regalo en el suelo con un gran moño rojo y papel de regalo blanco.

Vio a los lados esperando ver a alguien escondido. Debe ser bueno en ello porque no vio a nadie.

Con precaución sacó el listón con sus dientes y rompió la envoltura. Su ceja se alzó en duda al ver una venda junto a una nota escrita.

"Póntela y camina lentamente hacia adelante"

Estaba escrito con una impecable letra de carta.

Sin oponerse se vendó los ojos y empezó a dar unos lentos pasos hacia el frente asegurándose que no hubiera arboles con los que chocar.

Diez pasos fueron necesarios para llegar a su sorpresa.

Un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al sentir como unos labios hacían contactos con los suyos. Todos sus sentidos se dispararon y su corazón había llegado al cielo.

Sólo había una poni que podía hacerle sentir de esa manera.

La misteriosa yegua retiró sus labios de Silver y le quitó la venda. Siendo una cálida sonrisa lo primero en ver, seguido de un sonrojo igual o mayor al de ella, unos ojos azules grisáceos que se escondían bajo una mirada coqueta y al último su toque personal, su tiara de diamantes.

—¿Pensaste que podía dejarte ir sola a la escuela después de lo que me hiciste ayer? —dijo Diamond Tiara en su tono normal de bravucona.  
>—Y-yo n-n-no quería —el nerviosismo la obligó a silenciarse a sí misma con su casco.<br>—Aun tengo muchas dudas sobre esto Silver, pero sé que podremos resolverlo —explicó tomando el casco de Silver—. Juntas.

Su corazón se derritió en su pecho por las palabras de su amada que le daban una oportunidad para estar juntas jurando para sus adentros que la ayudaría a despejar todas sus dudas si eso significaba estar juntas para siempre.

—M-mejor nos vamos o llegaremos t-tarde —dijo nerviosa Silver retomando la compostura.

Ambas recorrieron el camino habitual hacia la escuela, sólo que está vez iban cabeza con cabeza, simbolizando su "unión". El canto de los pájaros y el brillo del sol lo hacían aun más especial.

Una última anotación.

_"El enigma del mañana es lo que nos impulsa a intentarlo el día de hoy"_

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llegó mi fanfic, espero que les haya gustado.<br>**

**Es el fanfic mas corto que he escrito hasta ahora y a diferencia con el de navidad es que lo traje a tiempo esta vez xD.**

**Soy consciente que dejé huecos en la historia y es que estoy pensando continuar con el fanfic si es que tengo tiempo libre, y ganas sobre todo. Pero por ahora eso es todo por este pasado dia de san valentin.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, cualquier duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP no muerdo.**

**Nos vemos, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
